Jane Cullen?
by MysteryTwiLover058
Summary: What happens if Aro, goes to far and Jane leaves? My first Fanfic! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

**The Beginning:**

**We were on our 5****th**** round of humans, and I was full. Aro had to push the limit and called in for 2 more rounds of human. To get this straight a "round" is 10 or more humans. We attract them in by having either me or a wife go out and gather up humans.**

**Aro called in more and he pushed the limit. I packed and left, I don't know where, but I had to get away.**

**I went to the one place I thought of… The Cullen's**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

JanePOV

I sigh loudly letting my presence known. If they didn't hear me, then they have to clean their ears out.

My hand reached up to knock and a massive body lunged out of the door throwing me across the yard and slamming into a tree.

"Ugg..ouch.." I stood up and rubbed the back of my head. I looked onto the porch and see Emment and Edward standing there very protective.

"Um… hey there guys" I said sweetly and giving them a little wave. They tensed up and relaxed and moved out of the way. They moved over to see a lady in the door with blazing red eyes.

"humm… I guess this must be Bella.. well they did turn her, for her own good" I thought as my eyes flickered to Edward. He heard me and simple nodded.

"What do you want Jane, you have no right to come here" Bella sneered at me. I stared in disbelief . I looked between Edward and back to Bella.

"I'm sorry Bella for what I did in the past." I said ,as I took a step forward. I saw everything. Jasper appeared out of nowhere holding my wrist behind my back Emment tense in front of Bella with Edward next to her looking for my plan to attack for no reason. Alice appeared out of the door.

"Oh.. COME on guys… she isn't going to do anything. She came to apologize, and it seems to me like she left the Volti." Alice said. I sighed and relaxed. I thought they were going to kill me.

"Come on Jane, I feel your feelings… it's ok." Jasper whisper in my ear and pushed me toward the door. I aloud him and walked comfortably in the door and sat on the couch. In the corner I saw Jacob and Nessie.

"Wow, nessie grew, a lot..hmm oh well" I thought, then suddenly remembered thatmy thoughts were being monitered. I heard a growl from the base of Edward's througt, at that moment Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Hello Jane, nice to see u here" Carlisle said. I was about to reply but was cut off by something flying towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

JPOV

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Previously:

I was about to reply when something came flying towards me

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I'm… not… here…for…Nessie!" I gasped at Emmett. He was choking me! Behind him, there was a wolf how was growling at me.

The thing that flew at me was two different things. One was Emmett who is now choking me. Then you have Jacob who is in his wolf form.

"Promise not to touch or harm her, Jane?" Emmett yelled in my face. All I could was nod my head yes.

He let go of me, but still stood REALLY close to me. Maybe a little too close for comfort.

"Oh, yeah… forgot about Jasper… he has control over my feelings." I muttered as I waited.

Edward came in first, then Bella, then Alice. Whom might I add was awfully peppy and cheerful?

Edward nodded to a chair. I didn't want to cause anymore problems. I sat down and watched the other. Edward and Jasper were having a silent conversation.

Carlisle and Esme were watching me. Jacob, Nessie, and Bella were happily talking. Emmett pot pulled away from me by Rosalie. All that was left was Alice.

I throw an apology look and smile. She kindly returned them and came skipping over.

"By the way… why are you here?" Alice asked.

"Some psychic you are…" I played back and I patted her head.

"Thanks, but I can't really see anything, because of………" She trailed off and looking at Jacob and Nessie.

"I get it… I'm here because Aro got 5 rounds of human, I was full. But, he had to push it over the edge and order for 2 more rounds. I put my foot down, packed, and left. I didn't know where to go… to change… I thought of you guys…" My voice trailed off and then stopped. Everyone was looking at me funny.

_**Cliff hangers.. I didn't know what to do... so yeah… Enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight, but if I did, Alec would be all mine…**_

Everyone was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked. I stared back at them one-by-one. I got to Edward's and stopped. He's face was in a smug look.

"Ok… what are you thinking?" I thought directly towards him. He shook his head, trying not to laugh. I looked at Alice, now her face was a whole different story. She was furious and, to me, looked a little possessed.

"What, what am I missing, that everyone else knows about?" I asked, again. Hoping to get an answer out of anyone.

No one answered me. I looked back at Edward, who was chuckling. I looked at Bella, hoping for an answer… she looked as confused as I am. I looked at Jasper, seeing if he can give me an answer for Edward behavior, he merely shrugged and smiled. I skipped over everyone and looked at Alice, whose face was even more furious.

I see Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob laughing at something I don't know. Everyone else joined in… except for Alice and I. Nessie wasn't laughing either, actually… she looked REALLY upset… walked over and punched Jacob right in the arm.

My emotions were going to send me straight toward Edwards _"pretty"_ face. Of course, someone has to help him. Alice's hand grabbed my arm and pinned me from getting up. I looked at her. She looked really sad and just shook her head slowly, indicating that Edward was trying to get me to attack him.

I looked over at Edward who had two emotions. One looked very frustrating, because his plan didn't work. The other was terrified, because he was worried about hurting anyone. I looked over at Jasper, who read my emotion and tensed up and locked his eyes on me.

I took the chance to get up. The chair, even for a vampire, was getting really uncomfortable. It was wooded and, to me, frozen cold.

Everything happened at ounce… again.

_**So**__r__**ry, ran out of ideas. Thanks for the reviews and tips.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer; if I was I would be sitting in the Bahamas with my cardboard cutout of Alec drinking a nice fruit smoothie.**

**A call out to me helper: My brother, or also on here, The New Grimm, just a shout out to those who like Harry Potter, he's writing one on Teddy Lupin.**

Everything happened at once, again.

I felt pinned to the wall, but no hands were on or near me at all.

I hear everyone gasping, one even let out a soft sob, even though we can't sob and air isn't necessary, it was still there.

"Who are you?" a man's voice growled at me, but it sounded far away. I caught the smell of his voice. I smelled chocolate on his breath. All most like it was melted, like melted milk chocolate.

I had my eyes closed the whole time. I was waiting for the pain that was never there. I waited to be tormented, it never came. All I could feel, was a slight pressure in my thought and my chest, like someone was squeezing me.

I opened my eyes to see a 14 year old man five feet away from me, with flaming red eyes. They were focused on me, and only me. His hand was tense in front of him like he was holding something. He was holding nothing.

"Spencer… put her down… gently" Carlisle ordered. Looking directly at Spencer.

"Who is she?" Spencer growled back, still looking at me. His hand slightly closed together. The pressure in my body increased at he closed.

"Spencer, Put…Her…Down, NOW!" Carlisle ordered again, with a tone of authority.

"I don't like the look in her eyes!" Spencer said quietly. His hand closed a little bit more. The pressure increased that made my body sting and fell numb.

"Spencer! Calm down, take a chill pill! Put her down gently, she's a…um…she's…a…" Jasper stuttered looking at me. I nodded slightly, the pressure was still there. Jasper sighed and look stressed out.

"She was with the Volturi." Jasper finally said, and tensed up waiting for Spencer's reaction.

Atomically he dropped his hand. All the pressure was gone and my body felt normal.

"Who and what are you?" Spencer asked still looking at me.

"Well, Spencer, I'm Jane. I'm what you are… a vampire." I simply said. I checked to see if any bones were cracked.

Nope… I was all clear on bones.

"Is it true that you were with the vultori?" he pushed.

I sighed… "Yes, I _**was**__._" I said

"Then why are you here, we haven't done anything wrong." His eyes narrowed. I really didn't want to get on the bad side of this one.

"I… I wanted to change, I didn't know anyone else who would take me in. I know you didn't do anything wrong." I murmured.

I looked at Spencer, then at the couch. I smiled, really thinking about nothing, Edward growled. "Umm… can I lay down on the couch?"

"um, okay, sure" Alice answered after a long silence.

I plopped down and let out a huge sigh. I turned towards Spencer and looked up. "Well you see doc, I have this problem" I said with a giggle.

Alice giggled along with me. Spencer just looked confused, along with everyone else.

Nessie had also giggled.

"Nice… really, love it" she said.

Edward started to growl, then all of a sudden, he lunged at me.

**Ooh, another cliffie. Sorry guys. I had my bro spencer finnish typing this up, so if it doesn't seem like my typing in the end-ish area that's because it really isn't. Spencer gave my the idea of having another person in the cullens, so thank you spencer. And stay tuned for the next chapter. And for you harry potter fans here is the Url for spencer's (The New Grimm's) fanfic .net/s/5447963/1/The_Age_of_the_New_Mauraders**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight… But I know who does! If I did, Alec would be all MINE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA...-Coughs- story time!**_

"_**Nice… really, love it" She said**_

_**Edward growled at me and lunged at me.**_

I stared at him waiting for him to kill me right there and then. He wasn't any closer.

"_Oh, come on! If you're going to kill me, then do it already!"_ I thought looking at him.

He growled at me and tries to get close enough to hurt or kill me. He was staying two feet away from me!

I look around and see everyone wide eye with fear. Jasper was concentrating on Edward. Spencer's hand was tense and focused on him too.

"**Spencer! Let me go… she deserves to die!"** Edward growled at him without looking away from me.

"_Wait? This is his power… Man, I hope the Volturi doesn't come here!"_ I thought looking at Edward and toward Spencer in awe.

Edward growls and looked even more furious.

"_He growls too much, he has to take a chill pill."_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"**He's…Not…For…You!"** Edward snapped out and gritted his teeth.

I thought of nothing… again. Edward hissed out of frustration.

I looked at Edward then back to Spencer. He was tense and focused. It looked kind of cute.

"**What? What did or am I doing wrong?"** I asked looking confused at heck… This family has some issues.

"**You're thinking about nothing! That's what's wrong! How am I supposed to know if you're going to attack or planning to?"** Edward said and he started sliding backward. His feet were not moving, but he was still moving backwards.

I saw Spencer using both of his hands and pulling towards him. He looked like a mime pulling on an invisible rope. With each pull, Edward went back and inch.

Emmett catches up with the events happening.

He growls and lunges' at me growling deeply. He looks furious.

Like I said, this family has some issues.

"_Why? Why do I have to get attack all the time?"_ I thought, while waiting for pain and his impact.

_**A/N: Sorry! I ran out of ideas. I would love it if you review for any ideas. If I think it's a great idea, I might put it in my story!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay sorry to keep you waiting.. MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK!!~~

Chapter 6: (Jane's POV)

He didn't come any closer. I had my eyes close and waited for impact and listening. All I heard were stuggles from Eward and Emmett.

I look up to see Spencer in pain and yet focused. I see Bella run towards me like I was doing it. I got out of the way too quick for her likeing.

"Don't temped me Edward!" I yelled at him dogeing Bella off and on. Edward stopped and Spencer slighty fell back with the ammount of weight lifted. Emmett took the time to attack me.

I paniced, when I do... bad things happen. As if my fear was a trigger, my "power" activatied. Emmett was on the floor withering in pain.

I watched in amazment and glee. I didn't noticed Spencer open the door and pulled.. wait, threw me out the door and into the tree outside.

"Poor tree, it's getting abused today... Wait do I have feelings for the tree?" I thought and heard a chuckle behind me. Edward.. figuares.

"Crap..." I whispered as everyone was outside looking pissed, besides Alice.

I staided by the tree, which was ten feet away from everyone. We staied silent, not a comfortable one... the REALLY aqward ones. Nessie seemed like someone was going to say something. Her face fell when no one did.

"Jane! How could you? To your own family" Hisses and growls came around "Fine.. not yours but ours? I thought you were nice! But what you did to Emmett was unexceptible! How dare you Jane!" Nessie started to cry.

I felt ashamed and I looked away and closed my eyes when a flashback started

~FLASHBACK~

I felt the joy in killing!

I feel the need to Kill!

I was destined to kill!

Now it's time for Nessie to die!

Aro was making his speech for about the umtinth time.

"Aro! Enough, seriously.. she's a little kid. I mean really, what harm would she do?"

" Jane, you surprise me, I thought you would enjoy killing her yourself. But, she could expose our secrect."

" No she can't! She's and angel and you can't see it because she's a half-y. What if she has potentional huh.. what then, would you kidnap her?!"

" Well in that sense yes I would."

"Don't..Temp.. Me.. Too.. Far.. Aro!"

"Or what Jane.. gonna kill me?"

"Nope.. worse."

" What?"

" Make you wish you were dead"

Aro looked frightend

~END~

I couldn't look at them anymore. I assumed that Edward saw it. I felt and arm touch mine. I thought I was "dreaming" so I ignored it. I felt it again, once again ignored.. hoping that it would stop. It did, I

mentaly smiled.

I felt a hard smack on my forehead.. it was really hard and it hurt.

I opend my eyes to see and amazing "picture".

CLIFFIE.. MWAHAHAHA.. i'm evil... jk. Any Idea's are wanted..


	7. Chapter 7

Anyone for my awsome readers...

.........0.0

(Jane POV)

I see Edward by Bella, Jasper next to Alice, Jake next to Spencer, Rose next to Em, Esme next to Carlisele, and Nessie in front of me looking pissed.

"Whatcha thinking about Jane?" She looked stright into my eyes.

"Nothing Renesmee." I replied, closing my eyes once again. I called her by her name, because it was polite.

"Ug! Jane! It's Nessie and you know that!" She yelled, smacking my arm once again.

I ignored her anf gone back to my own world. I wanted to leve, I shouldn't have came here. Nessie stopped hitting me after the 100th time.. I mentaly smiled. I waited for something... anything that would make me leave.

I felt a new hand tap me. I didn't jump at it, I stayed silent and still. I heard whimpering and soft sobs, my guess were Jake and Nessie.

"Jane?" Edward whispered gentaly. He poked my arm again. I showed nothing, thought nothing, felt no emotion what so ever.

I heard soft growls from Alice, Jasper, and Edward. No one joined, because they know that I was only effecting them.

"Jane.." Nothing

"Jane!" he said louder.. still no response.

"JANE!" He yelled in my ear.

"What Edward?" I asked monotone and emotionless. I just waited with my eyes close.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"Shouldn't you know.. you're a mind-reader." I used the same tone as before.

With a sigh, I felt him leave. I stayed the same, when a lighter tap came. I didn't flinch at all. It tapped harder, ignored.

"Jane... you okey?" asked Alice softly.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend." I said.

"He doesn't know.. please tell me jane." She pleaded.

"Jane. Please come in the house to talk.." Esme pleaded in a too-nice-too-sweet-motherly tone, it made me sick.

I shook my head and they sighed heavly, in frustration and others insadness.

Jake must have had a funny thought, because Edward laughed.

" You can try, not sure she'll like it." He said.

Jake (wolf) barked a laugh. I however stayed like nothing was effecting me.

I sensed Jake walk towards me.

.0.0......0.0.0.

MWAHAHA.. andother cliffie..

Ideas and comments happily taken.


	8. Chapter 8

Wooo Chapter 8!!

(Jane POV)

"What Jake, unless yur going to be in human form, don't try" I said.

Jake ignored me and went behind me, he sniffed me then gagged. I however thought nothing of it.

I felt his nose rub againsted my back. I didn't flinch a bit. He poked harder. I sighed with boredom. He must of given up on the idea and walked in front of me and stood there. I open my eyes to see him right smack in front of me.

"May I help you find something in my eyes for you Jake?" I asked with no emotion. I was SO bored I closed my eyes and lean my head back onto the tree, his smell wasn't effecting me. I was just boed. He tried something else.

So he sat in front of me thinking of something. Then of course his brillient mind ( hint sarcasim) gotten and Idea, because Edward laughed.

I felt Jake mover closer and out of nowhere...

HE LICKED MY WHOLE FACE!! WHOLE FORHEAD TO CHIN!

I opened my eyes to the sound of laughter. Everyone was on the floor laughing hystrically.

"That was seriously discusting Jake. SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" I was getting impatient really fast. Jasper must of gotten the impact and stopped. Everyone soon stopped to and looked at me scared.

"Jane.." Alice asked. I ignored her.

"Hey uh... Jane?" Jasper started then stopped when I ignored her.

"Jane-" Nessie started but I cut her off by walking into the house and broke a vase. I was pissed, then I sat on the cpuch with a huff.

"Jane?" Emmett

"WHAT?!" me

"CALM DOWN!!" Jasper

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?!" me

"Please Jane?" Alice

"Because.." me

" He's really sorry." Edward..

"I'm gonna kill him when he gets in here." me

" Please don't!" Nessie

"Why not?" me

" Because he said he was SORRY!" Bella

"I don't see why." me.

"He feels really bad." Esme

"He should." me. Jake came through the door and everyone was silent and watching me. I was so pissed... steam would be poring out of me ears.

"Jane, I'm really sor-" Jake started

" I DON'T CARE MUTT! DO YOU KNOW HOW DISCUTSING THAT WAS? VERY! IT'LL TAKE WEEKS TO GET THIS OFF! WEEKS!!!! NOW I HAVE TO SMELL LIKE A STINKING DOG !" I yelled getting madder and madder by the took a while to calm me down, but I did and Jake looked like he was about to pee his pants.. as faith would have it. Alice had a visonn. I didn't care anymore.

Sorry ran out of Ideas..

Please give me some if you do..

LOVE ALL OF MY READERS.. (not that way XD)


	9. Chapter 9

Chappie 9!

* * *

(Jane POV)

I waited until it was done. I heard Alice,Jasper, and Edward gasp. Alice came back to reality.

"Oh wow.. hey Jane?" Alice asked.

I closed my eyes and breathed lightly. Whatever the vison wad, it was about me or the Volturi.

"Um Jane it's about..." Edward trailed off trying to get my attension.

"Aro?Felix? Marcus? Demitri? Hidi? Alec?" I guess back to the tone I was using before. I heard soft growls at the first and last name, I assumed it was Bella. She'd never liked Aro or my brother.

No one answered.. probaly waiting for me to crack or something. I didn't, I just sat there...breathing lightly. Nessie was probally figeting.

"Who is it Da- Edward?" Nessie asked nervously.

"Jane?" Edward whispered in my ear next to me. He sat down and waited.. not knowing what to do.

"Yes?" I asked with boredom.

"Do you want to know?" He was nervous... I could tell.

"What! Who in their right mind that I would care about would show up?!" I said getting more and more angry and impatient by the mil-second.

Edward flinch and Jasper hissed at me to calm down. I growled back not calming down. I was on the verge of killing something... or someone.

"Jane! Please calm down.." Jasper said patheticly. I did, I got up and walked to the tree.

I felt love for this tree somehow, don't know why. I just do. Everyone filed out silently. I sighed and continue to look at the tree.

"Jane.." Nessie started, but Jasper's look silented her quickly.

My rage and "Killing" mood spiked up...quickly. I looked at my tree only to see red.

"Jane?" Edward asked this time, only to be stopped when he read my mood vis Jasper.

Jacob walked up to me, I felt him. He shifted his feet , trying to figuare out what to do.

" Jane, I said I'm sor-" He pleaded

"What MUTT?! What do you POSSIBLY need? WANNA RUIN MY MOOD OR HYGINE EVEN WORST?" I snapped, Jasper hissed at me, I growled loudly back.

"AND ALICE & EDWARD! WHO IN THERE RIGHT MIND THAT I WOULD CARE ABOUT BE COMEING HERE? HUH! ANSWER ME!!!" I yelled. I was beyond pissed. I walked over to the tree next to mine. I ripped it up by the roots and threw it into the forest, I chased after and caught in to throw it back, I chased after in to throw in up in the air to kick-slam it into the ground in front of every one to show that I'm pissed.

"Jane!" Jasper.

"WHAT!" me

"TAKE A STUPID CHILL PILL!" jasper.

"I DON'T (insert cuss word) WANT TO!" me

" Jane!" Alice

"WHAT YOU STUPID PIXIE?" me

Spencer walked toward me and to my tree. I started shaking and Spencer was on the floor "sweating" and withering in pain.

"DON'T... EVER.. AND I MEAN EVER.. TOUCH MY TREE AGAIN!" I yelled at him. I walked away and crounched defensivly in front of my tree... no one and I mean NO ONE ever touches my tree.

I heard growls,soft sobbing, and a very slow clapping sound..

* * *

DUN DUN DAH!!!!

Any Ideas??


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! WOOT WOOT double digets!

(Jane POV)

"Hello Jane" Alec said coming over to my tree. I growled and he backed off.

"Chill.. seriously lil sis.." He took another step forward. Before I had time to react Spencer jump kicks up on to his feet and smashed Alec into a tree next to mine.

"No!" I yelled to help my brother, but to be pushed back into my tree.

"What the Hell! Seriously!" Alec growled at Spencer.

"Who the heck is this freak.. is her gay or something?" Alce asked as he kicks Spencer into a recovers and glares at Alec and Alec glares back..

"Uh oh... this is bad I know that face.." I thought

"Alec! Don't!" I yelled. This was his face of evil.. he's going to use his feet away, Spencer runs up and grabs Alec's hand.

"AWWWW! LOOK THEIR HOLDING HANDS!" Rose said. Spancer growls at her.

"Shut the HELL up!" She quickly breaks off one of Alec's finger and looks at it with disgust. He takes a lighter he found and sets the finger on fire.

"Now listen to me and listen good.. Get the HELL out of here and don't EVER come back.. you got it?" Spencer shoves Alec into the forest.

"Bye Jane.... hope you don't die here with this freak.." Alec said walking away.

"Bye?" I said.. didn't understand what just happened..

Ran out of this Idea.. any more would be helpful.. and reviews too..

Love ya

xoxo

MysteryTwilover!


	11. Chapter 11

Jane POV: Chapter ll

"Jane?" Rose said quietly. Nothing was said in return.

I closed my eyes and played what happened over and over in my head.

"Jane?" Bella came forward because she knows I can't hurt her.I let out a sigh with boredom and I was getting pissed.

"Please calm dow."

" Oh! So your and empathis now?"

" No, but I am Jane.. please?" Jasper

" Why should I?"

" Please?" Bella

" I don't feel like it.."

" You're not feeling anything!" Jasper

"And right you are Jasper."

" Please!"

" I.. said … NO!"

No one said anything after that. I went to my tree and sat there and watched it. I started to feel more love for the tree everytime I see it.

"Hey Jane... why do I feel your love everytime you see that tree?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, it's strong enough that everyone is googy-eyeing there loved ones, and Spencer is looking at you lovenly." Edward said wiggling his eyebrows at Spencer.

"Thanks really Eddie.." Spencer

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!" Edward

"............"

"Don't!"

"..............."

"I'm serious, Don't!"

"............. Eddie...." Spencer said with a smile singing "Eddie" over and over in his head to make Edward think that he'll actually go crazy.

I shrugged at them and looked at my tree. I want to call it mine, but I don't want to carve my name into it's self.

"Why don't you just make love to it Jane?" Emmett asked laughing.

I stuck my hand out to him. He was on the floor and had stopped laughing. Everyone stiffened, then the next moment I was next to Emmett tickling him to no mercy and no end. I swear if Emmett was human, he would be: in tears, peeing his pants, and close to suffication. Jasper caught onto Emmett's laughter and what not, he was on the floor just like Emmett. Then the rest came in this order: Edward, Alice,Jake, Nessie, Esme, Carlisle,Bella,and Spencer. Rose stood there looking sad so I quickly pulled her down next to Emmett and started tickling them both to no end. I stopped tickling Emmett and just tickled Rose, she was the funniest person to tickle. Rose and I were too caught up in tickling (Me) and laughing (Rose) that I didn't hear everyone else stopped laughing. I stopped tickling Rose and pulled her up onto her feet.

"Sorry.... I got caught up with Emmett and you lo-" I started to explain when everyone tackled me and tickled me to no end or mercy. I felt: Jake and Nessie tickling my stomach, Bella and Edward under my knees, Emmett and Rose holding me down, Alice and Jasper were at my arm-pits, Carisle and Esme were tickling my feet, and Spencer was standing up moving his fingers and was "tickling" my ribs roughly. I was in hystricals,trying to break free when I smelled Nessie near me and froze... I haven't hunted in three days. Everyone felt my stiffness and backed off. I shot up and crouched forward toward everyone. Jasper, Edward and Spencer saw my eyes go from red to the darkest black you have ever seen.

"Last time you've hunted Jane?" Spencer

"3 days.. why?" I thought. I said nothing and watched Nessie. She smelled so good! I shook my head trying to not think of Nessie's Blood and tried to calm my blood-lust... it ain't growled and told them that I had been three days.

"I'm so sorry Nessie..." I slowly walked forward pleading..

"Jane! Don't think about it!" Edward.

Nessie walked around them and was in front of me and stuck her hand out toward me. Not in the "I want to show you something" hand. I looked at her confused.

"Wanna hunt Jane? Deers are okay, but get a lion and you're lucky.. Grizzlies are the best but Em always get thoughs." Nessie said while making a pouting and angry face a Emmett who laughed. She turned and smiled at me.

"Sure.." I said as my eyes slightly went back to the regular color. I took her hand and the next thing I know... Jake in his wolf form.. was once again charging at me.

Cliffie.. will she be hurt and will she like the hunt??

Please review and give me some Ideas... they are greatfully appriceated!

Xoxo

MysteryTwilover!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I'm soooo sorry..

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight so I can give my readers who they want

_periviously: _

_Nessie walked around them and was in front of me and stuck her hand out toward me. Not in the "I want to show you something" hand. I looked at her confused._

_"Wanna hunt Jane? Deers are okay, but get a lion and you're lucky.. Grizzlies are the best but Em always get thoughs." Nessie said while making a pouting and angry face a Emmett who laughed. She turned and smiled at me._

_"Sure.." I said as my eyes slightly went back to the regular color. I took her hand and the next thing I know... Jake in his wolf form.. was once again charging at me._

Why does this happen to me! I waited... and waited... and waited.. It felt like centuries before I opened my eyes again. I see Spencer and Nessie standing protectivly in front of me with Jake shaking and growling in front of them.

"Nes-" Jake started but Nessie stopped him by turning her back on him to look at me.

" So, how about we bring Japser and Bella with us to hunt..." she trailed off and then whisperd "Don't worry, I kinda feel like you'll change but ya know..." she nodded towards Jake.

" um... sure.. what season is it?" I hoped it was hunting season... with all the juciy humans excited for the hunt... red blood dripping out their open viens for me. I felt my eyes darken to pitch black all around my eyes to show that "I'll kill you if you try to stop me". Caught up in my thoughts I "forgot" to filter which got growls from Jasper and Edward. Nessie got the memo and placed her hand on my cheek showing that she understood and just wanted to help me change. I growled at her and took off running in the forest.

" JANE!" I heard behind me and sensed that everyone was chasing me. Since I drank human blood ment that I was faster than them... expect Edward. Of course Edward was fast, he caught up with me after a few moments and was trying to tackle me. Key word "Trying". I smelt human blood and growled the most terrifing growl ever. It shook the whole forest.

I smelt wolves too. Which ment that Jake called renforcements. I jumped over all of them and took off again. I got to a clearing inside was a man dripping with blood and a bear. I stopped and composed myself and walked over to the man.

"Ex-excuse m-me s-sir.." I sturrted out. He turned to look at me.

"Yeah? What how old are you little girl and where are your parents?" He asked putting his gun down noticing that I looked terrifidy at it.. Phhtt stupid humans.

" I-I can't find them... they went on a hunt and-" I started but was cut off by Esme.

"Darling! Where have you been.. You shouldn't go off running into the forest where the bears are waking up from hibernation!" She faked scream at me. I turned to her and let out a yelp and hid behind the man... and to lick his blood from behind.

"Ple-Please don't le-let me g-go with he-her please mis-mister.." I started to fake cry. "Sh-she hits me an-and lets da-dad hi-hit me too.. an-and sh-she lets hi-him r-ra...RAPE ME!" At the end I let out a big wail, like a small child would. I felt the man stiffen and turn to Esme.

"How dare you! How dare you hit this poor child and let your husband rape her! You should go to jail!" The man yelled at Esme. I felt so smugged that I smirked at him. I saw everyone on the outskirs of the forest.

"Mister" I tugged at his bloodfilled shirt,"Can I come home with you, please?" I begged. "I promised to be good, please don't make me go with her!" I screamed at Esme looking like a little kid again.

"Sure... let me call my buddies to pick you up. Kay?" He asked and I nodded my head but clunged to his shirt and smiled nicely.

"Dumb Humans... he's gonna die soon..." I thought and tugged at his shirt again.

"Sir stai per morire adesso ..." I wispered then snapped his neck (* A'N: She wispered: Sir you're going to die now..*) I to his neck but stopped and dropped him and took off again.

Cliffy!

Love yall

MysteryTwiLover!


	13. Chapter 13

So what do you guys think about the character Spencer?

JanePOV:

I ran and ran, it seemed like months until I stopped in a medow that had a little bit of snow left..It was beautiful. I walked in and over to the pond and stuck my feet in.

I sat and wondered where the Cullens were, as that passes through my head Jake and Nessie come into view with the rest of them behind. Jasper walked in with Emmett cautiously.

"Jane?You ok... you can breath now.." He told me,but I didn't trust him yet so I shook my head and held my breath like nothing and looking at the water.

"Edward,can you tell them what I tell you?" I asked in my head,only hear a small yeah from him. I inwardly smiled at him.

"Thabks, I'm sorry Esme for that..and I don't trust you guys yet so I'm gonna hold my breath for now...HEY! Nessie can you come over here really quick?" I thought, Edward hesitaded when I asked for Nessie but relayed the message.

"Why do you need me?" She asked out loud.

"I wanna see something, you can bring stinky-butt if you wanna.." I though pleading with her to agree. Edward nods to Jake and Nessie as they cae to join. I quickly grab their hands and pull them into the water with me, it felt nice..I let out a small happy sigh.

Jake resurfaced with Nessie who glared at me and I smiled sheepishly at her then splashed her. She giggled and splashed me back.

"Oh! It's War!" I fake yelled while laughing and sending a wave over at her. She was gasping laughing sending one back. Edward growled warningly at me for his daughter safety.

"YOU...NEED...TO...COOL...OFF!" I yelled while laughing sending a wave of water towards them. Rewarded with shrieks and yells, it soaked them through.

Nessie was leaning on me laughing and I was there with her. The OF COURSE Jake has to ruin the fun by sending water at us, boiling hot water. The water was Hot/Warm to begin with, but this burnt Nessie a little which was caused blood to rush to heal it. I smelled her and ducked under and away from her.I heard yelling from above.

"Your an IDIOT!" Nessie

"WHAT! I WAS PLAYING AROUND!" Jake

"She hasn't hunted in 3 days... 3 WHOLE DAYS!" Jasper

"Calm down kids." Esme.

"Yes, lets calm down and we'll call Jane up here." -Feel-Good. I inwardly giggled which had Edward laughing.

"Jane...Can you resurface please!" Edward asked as I popped up but kept my nose and mouth underwater looking at Edward.

"Yeah?" I thought.

"You ok?" He asked

"No, it hurts more than usual." I grimced.

"Jane you wanna come out?' Rose asked.

"Naw... I'm not gonna get out just yet." I thought but turned to Rose to show that I was talking to her.

"Why?" Emmett asked which Bella gave a loud smack in the back of the head.

"She hasn't hunted in a while... that's why!" Bella said. No one saw Spencer leave until he brought a lion in front of me on land.

"Why did you get this for?" I thought and Eddie spoke it, I liked this system..

"Eat.. It'll help maybe.." He simply stated. I hopped out and smelled the lion. It sent a fire all around. I quickly latched on and drank it dry in .5 seconds. When I was done I flipped back into the water, Edward and Jasper looked at me questionly..

"Nothing changed...Still the same." I thought, but I forgot to keep my nose under water, when a human passed by. I guess "animal" me wants to play with the human. I took off towards my lunch, releasing the loudest growl, shaking trees and snapping 50 of them in half. I found him a minute later, watching him look around trying to find the animal. I snuck behind him and drank him dry without thinking.

When he was done, I felt no fire at all but I felt guilty. I sank to the floor dry sobbing at my slip.

"Jane.." Jasper whispered.

"Wha?" I whispered back.

"You ok?" He whispered.

"No." I sadly whispered.

"HEY! JANE-Y! WHAT'S WRONG!" Emmett yelled, I jumped at his voice which earned him smacks from the girls and low growls from the guys, I kept quiet.

"Jane, don't run..please." Bella whispered.

"Please!" Nessie quietly added on.

"Why not?" I spoke to myself but everyone slowly started my way which earned a low hiss from Jasper and Spencer.

"Rose! Don't scare her even more please!" Jasper hissed. I staied where I was.

"Jane, can I sit with you" Jasper and Spencer whispered, glancing at each other then nodding.

"...um...sure?" I spoke softly like it was a secret. They cautiously walked over to me and held out their hands. I took them and tugged hard making them both fall into my hug.

"Thank you." I whispered in both of their ears. Everyone then rushed into the hug except Jake,who stood nervously by the side. I broke out and walked over to Jake. Everyone held their breath when I raised my arm. I used my speed,grabbing him while pulling him into the group hug.

Everyone started to chuckle when another human walked closely. I stiffened as fire brust through. I felt arms go around me as he grew near I tried to get away. Emmett help me at my waist, Jasper was at my neck and head,Jake sat on my legs, Edward had my arms pinned down. I stuggled to get to the human.

"Jane. Remember the last one." Jasper whispered lowly.

"He tasted sooo good!" Yup... "animal" me just love having a show doesn't she..

"No Jane.. all the guilt you had." He replied as Nessie placed her hand on my cheek showing me what just happend before. I stopped stuggleing as soon as the human walks in.

What do you think? I need Ideas please!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... =(

JanePOV:

"Aw. I wished my family was like that." He whispered unknowingly that we can hear him. I stiffened in their arms when he spoke.

"Um...Excuse me, can I ask why you guys are here and not hunting animals?" He asked and I turned towards him.

"We have been, I shot and started to cry taking off, when my family found me," I waved around to everyone," when they asked what's wrong..well.. um.. I...I...I KILLED A MAN!" I wailed and tuck myself into Spencer's arm.

"Go along with it please!" I whispered to everyone. I felt a short brust of wind as a sign of a nod.

"OH! Um.. where's your weapon?" He asked.

"Damn nosy humans! ugh!" I thought, Edward just chuckled with me.

"Sir.." I turned towards him again." You don't want to know where my weapon is.." I smiled at him.

"Sure I do! Sinced you killed him." He stated proudly.

"The Hell is going on here!" I yelled thougt. Edward busted out laughing, distracting the human. I got out of their grasp and walked over to him. I heard gasps of horror behind me.

"Oh shut it!" I whispered lowly. I walked until I was in front of him.

"My weapon is right in front of you.." I whispered gently (for me) poked him in the chest and he winced.

"And what's that?" He asked. I smiled sweetly at him. He was dazzled so I grabbed his gun and pointed at him. His face whitens.

"Bang." I whispered softly as he fell over. I laughed and walked over to the stunned "family".

"Can we go now?" I asked

"Um... sure.." Edward replied. I smiled at him and grabbed Spencer taking off running.

"LAST ONE THERE WILL HAS TO SUFFER MY WRATH!" I yelled back hearing yells and sound of feet. Edward was gaining on us but I quickly stopped at the smell of guard members all around the house. Everyone caught up with us and I slowly walk ahead.

"Jane! It's so nice to see you again" a voice from my past that I didn't need right now.

Filler-ish. NEED IDEAS! But yeah/... how do you guys think about this Spencer character?

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the wait..

Disclaimer: Owning nothing but what I do have… =P

J(ane's) POV:

I looked up in shock to hear Alec's voice again. I thought Spencer scared him off, as soon as that passed though my head, Spencer growled. With Alec was Demetri and Felix.

"Damn. Why are they here?" I thought. I didn't want to see these three so soon. They always saw me as a tom boy, because I hated to gossip with the other girls. Edward snapped his head up towards me in confusion.

"Hello boys, what can I help you with today?" I asked quietly. They just looked at him and stared. It was dead silence for three minutes. I could hear the other wolves and Nessie shift their weight around.

"What? Is it wrong to visit the Cullens too or only you can sister?" Demetri sneered. He hated the Cullens with a passion. Felix still stared at me. Alec started walking towards MY tree. I couldn't move, but I could still hear them.

"Dammit Alec! He so…UGH!" I thought yelled. Bella understood what was going on and quickly shielded all of us.

"Move away from the tree Alec." I yelled using my power on him. I didn't know how pissed I was until I heard Felix, Demetri, and Alec screaming like little girls. I felt calm enter me and I let up on my "gift".

"What are you doing here!" I screamed at them. They slowly stood up, shared a glance at each other.

"Aro wanted you to know that he sends his good luck to you." Felix smirked, laughing with the others running off.

I stared at the spot they were just in. Spencer came up behind me and nudged me. I slowly walked into the house, and sat down on the couch staring at the wall. A few minutes later the rest walked in. It so silent that you could cut it with a knife. Spencer came in and sat next to me.

"Why would Aro send his good luck?" Nessie asked. Everyone stared at me, waiting for the answer. I didn't notice the look that they all shared. Spencer opened his arms, pulling me into a tight hug not letting me go. I leaned in and just smelled him, I liked his smell…. Soothing.

"Well, this is depressing." Emmett said loudly. Causing all of us to jump.

"Leave it to Emmett to break the scilence." I thought and started to laugh. Everyone stared at me then laughed with me.

So yeah. Review with ideas Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Long time, no see… Chapter 16:

Previously:

"Why would Aro send his good luck?" Nessie asked. Everyone stared at me, waiting for the answer. I didn't notice the look that they all shared. Spencer opened his arms, pulling me into a tight hug not letting me go. I leaned in and just smelled him, I liked his smell…. Soothing.

"Well, this is depressing." Emmett said loudly. Causing all of us to jump.

"Leave it to Emmett to break the silence." I thought and started to laugh. Everyone stared at me then laughed with me.

J(ane)pov:

We spent a least a good five minutes of laughing. Nessie's stomach started to growl, so I growled back. Everyone looked at me strangely for growling.

"What?" I asked confused on why I was the only one that growled. Everyone shared a look and Nessie started laughing. I tilted my head in confusion, to which Nessie pointed to her stomach. I stared at her stomach trying to figure out what growl, and then it hit me. She hungry, because she's part human.

"Oh! Okay….um, can I watch you make something. You know. For reference?" I asked. Esme nodded and ran towards the kitchen where Nessie and I followed. I sat down at the table with Nessie. Everyone soon trickled in. Emmett had a deck of cards and wanted to play a card game with everyone. Emmett and Spencer argued over which game to play. We put it to vote, Go Fish or War.

"Go fish" Nessie.

"War" Jasper.

"Go Fish" Jacob.

"War" Alice.

"Go Fish" Spencer.

"War" Emmett

"We'll just watch." Bella,Edward,Carlise,Rosalie. Everyone turned towards me.

"Um… Let's start off with a simple game, like Go Fish?" I placed my opinion in. Everyone quietly agreed. Except for Emmett, who insisted that we played in pairs? Everyone paired off and Emmett chooses to be partner less, forcing Spencer and I to be a team. Let's just say we won, multiple times. Esme cooked up a fish and chips meal for Nessie. I don't see the appeal, but that's just me.

After Nessie ate, Carlisle asked for everyone to stay seated for meeting.

"Jane, we were wondering if you can explain why Aro would send his good luck." He asked. Everyone turned and looked expectantly at me.

"Um… Because…Um…" I started.

CLIFF HANGER…. Ish. Hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
